


Appendix

by Silent_journey



Series: FairyTales [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_journey/pseuds/Silent_journey
Summary: Some additional chapters for Once Upon a Time...





	1. Appendix A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****  
> This chapter will contain off-beat humor and feature one seriously demented character.  
> It will not follow the standard format and will definitely break the fourth wall. If this is not your thing just skip right on by.  
> However, for those who are interested, this chapter gives a deeper look at the omega laws, history, and the universe in general.

**_Once upon a time∿_ ** **⎱**

The words were forming in flowing script on the blank page of a leather bound tome....until a black gloved hand snatched the pen away causing the ink to jump across the page.

There came the sound of a scuffle, muttering curses, shattering glass. The book, and the table it was on, jumped as something hit the edge. Then both were sent flying out of view.

“Hello, folks,” a red masked face greeted as he leaned in. “You probably know me as Deadpool...” His expressive white eyes glanced back out of frame. “One second,” he said holding up a finger.

He ducked away and indistinct arguing could be heard. The voices rose in volume until an eerie silence abruptly took over. 

“Well that’s just hurtful,” Deadpool could be heard claiming. His voice came closer with each word, then his face was peeking out again. “Sorry about that. Let’s adjust the picture shall we?”

Bringing up his hands, he tilted the view until more could be seen of the room. A massive blackboard took up most of the wall. Evidence of a struggle, i.e. chairs on their sides, pens and paper scattered across the floor, littered the floor, but Deadpool didn’t even seem to notice.

He stepped up to the blackboard, showing off his red and black uniform and the swords strapped to his back.

“Now, we’ll begin again. You probably know me as Deadpool, but today you can call me Professor Wilson.” He picked up a piece of white chalk and scribbled the name across the board...along with a derpy cartoon unicorn.

“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here today,” he began, as he turned back. “And I’m happy to tell you. I’m substituting for your author, who looked like she could use a break.” He waved a hand in the direction of where he’d had the earlier argument.

His head cocked to the side as his gaze went that direction as well. “What are you doing with your hand,” he asked the unseen author. A girlish gasp followed. “Well, I never,” he said, channelling his best southern belle. “Such unseemly behaviour.”

Shaking his head once, he snapped back to the audience. 

“Anyways, I’m here to give you all a quick history lesson. Grouchy Pants over there is much more appreciative than she lets on. Really. This is how we show our love.”

Twirling back to the board with glee, he began to write out several bullet points, humming the whole while. When he finished, he yanked one of his katanas free and used it as others would use a blunted pointer stick.

“Our first lesson is about Spanish Influenza. Have any of you heard of this before,” he asked, giving a long pause while staring straight ahead.

(This isn’t Dora.)

[Swiper no swiping.]

“I’ll take that as a no. Back in 1918, Spanish Influenza swept across the world killing over 50 million people. It was at the same time as World War I, so governments were quick to censor the pandemic. However, even once it was under control and no longer spreading at such an alarming rate, there were still consequences.”

[Do you even know what consequence means?]

(Shhh! He actually sounds like...well, less like him. I want to see where this is going.)

[I don’t. Unless it ends in tacos. Or dismemberment.]

“Many children who had not appeared sick, having a natural immunity to the illness, were discovered to be infertile. Carriers, and offspring of those who had been infected but survived, also had the same problem. Due to this the population took a sharp dive. Casualties of war and the flu itself had already impacted the populace, and by the time anyone realized the infertility problems several years had passed. The government of the time scrambled to keep the problem hidden.”

A ear-piercing squeal split the air as the katana dragged down to the second bullet point.

“To understand why this was such a big deal-io, we have to talk a little bit about omegas. Contrary to current opinion, omegas are badass motherfuckers. BAMFs.”

[Pretty sure everyone knows what that means.]

(He’s being thorough.)

“Omegas were once afforded the same respect as alphas, because omegas are just as dangerous as alphas. They may have moments of vulnerability during heat, but they are the ultimate mothers. You ever met a grizzly mama? They are  **_scary_ ** ! One time, when I was in Manitoba, and this-”

(No! Don’t tell them this story.)

[Yeah, the author is searching ways to incapacitate you on her phone. Don’t give her ammunition.]

“Right! So omegas are BAMFs. They can go feral if their territories are threatened or if there are rivals nearby. Most omegas these days have been conditioned by the media into believing they are weak, so they don’t even know what they are capable of. However, some of them, throw all that nonsense into the ‘fuck-it bucket’ and do what they want anyway. Like my baby boy, Spidey.”

[Oooo...You just outed him.]

(He’s so going to web you to the bottom of the Hudson.)

For a moment, Deadpool looked a bit chagrined. His mask was extremely expressive.

With a shrug, he shook it off and continued. “Anyway, omegas have always been the smallest portion of the population. They account for less than 10% of the world’s overall population. Alphas and betas each account for 20% while gammas claim the remaining 50%. Thankfully omegas are not the only breeders. A female of any of the orientations can bear children, but omegas are the most fertile. Plus both male and female omegas have the right baby incubating parts.”

(Spidey is gonna be  **_thrilled_ ** you called him a baby incubator.)

[Really, he only implied it...but I concur.]

“Due to the sharp population decline after the Great Pandemic, politicians and other shadowy men began to formulate plans to manipulate the citizens into believing it was their civic duty to form large packs with dozens of children. This belief had only started to take root when the stock market crashed in 1929. Packs could not support large numbers, and the growth of the nation was stunted. 

[You know what else is stunted? Your intelligence.]

“As the country finally recovered from the crash, World War II began. Alphas, betas, and gammas went off to fight overseas, while omegas lead the charge on the home front. They were able to take jobs that were traditionally filled by the other orientations. After the war, when the soldiers returned, the omegas were forced back into the kitchen. So to speak. Many were not happy with this situation as they had tasted independence and wanted to keep it.”

(I wonder what it tasted like? Maybe like strawberries.)

“The government instituted programs to promote omegas to stay home and bear children. Propaganda swayed alphas to believe that omegas were emotional, hormonal, and vapid; they needed laws to govern their behavior. Societal norms began to build around these ideas. Omegas were raised to believe that their highest goal in life was to be bound to an alpha and bearing children.”

(Not that there’s anything wrong with an omega wanting to be a stay-at-home mommy.)

“Right! But no one should be pegged into a cookie-cutter role.”

[Heh. Pegged.]

“Laws began to be passed. Small things at first: having alphas register when they bonded an omega. Things that could easily be portrayed as good for omegas’ safety. These laws lead to larger things. Like omegas being banned from specialist branches of the military, like being unable to own a business outright. Their alpha has to be listed as a co-owner. Then bonded omegas needing bodyguards when they went out. It was all very Machiavellian.”

(Look at you, and your big words.)

“Not everyone was fooled. Some omegas fought the changes, teaching their offspring the truth. Some rebelled more directly. Unfortunately none of these fighters were charismatic enough to gain the support of popular opinion.”

[That’s a shitty end to the lesson.]

“Now all of this contributed to the gamma sexual revolution of the sixties. Years of conditioning had made people prejudiced against children born from any of the other orientations. Especially gammas. With omegas being overly sexualized, gammas were portrayed as almost asexual. Sick of being sexually shamed, gammas decided to revolt. By sheer numbers they were able to turn the tide of public opinion. When the political upheaval began to settle, gammas were recognized as more than soldiers and guard. Packs became more stable on the whole because omegas were not the only recognized child-bearers. The population began to boom.”

[I like when things go boom.]

“When omegas attempted to stand and demand the same respect that gammas garnered only years before, they were quickly shut down. They were small in number and could not gain the same numbers as the gammas had been able to. They were treated as amusing pets who had learned a new trick. Patted on the head and sent back home, most gave up. But a few found new ways to fight. An underground movement began, quickly aided by the conception and growth of the internet.”

(Oh man, now it’s getting good.)

“That’s all for today folks. Looks like the author was able to find one my grenades.”

[Nice choice. It takes a few hours to pull yourself back together after getting blown up.]

“Next class, we’ll cover Bonding: Signs, Symptoms, and History. Read chapters four through six in your textbooks and be sure to find a partner for your term paper.”

The view suddenly swung to the left, where an open window showed a willow tree and a blue sky. The peaceful sight was marred by the sound of an explosion.


	2. Picking a Screen-name

_Choose a username. - Don't worry you can change this later._  

 

The cursor blinked in the little white box on the screen, before letters began to appear...

 

_Buchanan_

 

When the enter button was pressed a thick red line appeared around the box.

 

_X This username is already taken!_

 

A huff of annoyance.

 

_BBarnes_

_X This username is already taken!_

 

_SgtBarnes_

_X This username is already taken!_

 

_SgtWinter_

_X This username is already taken!_

 

 

Flesh fingers tapped out an irritated rhythm on his right knee as Bucky stared at the computer screen with disgust.  
He wanted to know what his omega was like. What she shared with the world. If she was observant. If she would notice his online presence.  
He didn’t want to make it too difficult for her. Afterall, they didn’t even really know each other. She would only know him by the names the others knew him by. That limited his choices.  
His options were further limited by what had already been snatched up by other users.  
Beneath the bar where he was entering his many name choices, the website was offering up other suggestions. Most of them were stupid: Barnes10002, SergeantB, etc. They were mostly versions of what he had already tried but they weren’t what he wanted.  
His fingers paused their tapping as his eyes fell on one of the newest options.  
A bubble of laughter popped out of his throat.  
That one was perfect.  
The screen changed as he clicked next. The new text made him grin.

_Welcome, SgtSnowflake!_


End file.
